Join the club!
by Iggy'sGurl120
Summary: THis is a Submit a character fic, details inside.


Disclaimer:

Me: I do not own Maximum Ride (nor Iggy), Maximum ride credit goes to James Patterson. Though I'm working on the Iggy part… :D haha jk

Hey guys! So, I will be writing a story about Maximum Ride (kind of obvious) but I need you guy's help. The plot of my story will be about a team of Mutants who join together and meet the flock to help them capture a new team of mutants that are running around,(**I WILL NEED SUBMISSIONS LATER DOWN THE LINE FOR THESE EVIL MUTANTS, SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPENED**) This story will take place before Fang leaves and after Dylan gets there. This story will consist of a team of 6 , their roles will be:

-Leader

-Second-in-command

-Mother-figure

-Warrior

-Jokester

-Baby

Leader: ( 14-16) The brain of the outfit, the one who calls the shots for the team, more bull-headed and aggressive, is friendly towards the group but not so much the mom, less patience for younger members and is easily offended

Second-in-command: (13-15) the more calm, subdued one in the group, is more of a thinker than an actor, keeps the leader calm if need be, not as aggressive but can be violent when neccisary, oversees the others, but typically is more withdrawn, has a close relationship with the leader

Mother-figure: (13-16) The calmest, most patient of the group, is the care-taker, they usually do the cooking, as well as medical work, they spend their time with small children, helping them learn and comforting them through hard times, has a steady relationship with all of the group, kind, but very, very protective of the younger members gets easily angered at the others if they hurt the younger ones in any way, or yell at them

Warrior- (12-14) The aggressive, arrogant younger member who is, as they say, 'too big for his britches', he wants to fight and takes his fighting skills very seriously, easily offended and is snappish and sarcastic, spends their spare time practicing fighting, closed off and gets emotional sometimes, very resentful

Jokester- (10-12) The little one, they always try to crack jokes and lighten the mood, try to be happy all the time and find joy in making other people happy, is carefree and joyful, tries to help in any way they can, tries to be a friend to everyone, have a strong connection with the mother-figure

Baby: (6-9) the littlest one in the group, is quiet and soft-spoken, really sweet and caring of others, tries to help out and is treated like a baby, fragile, emotional and gets worked up easily, likes to be around others, very social, loves their family and would die for them

Now, what I need you guys to do, is fill out the following form, and then vote on the poll that follows.

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Role: (from the above ones)

Powers (no more than 3):

Personality:

Family?:

Future Relationships?: (within max's flock (accept iggy. He's taken XD))

Current relationships:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Clothing:

Background:

Looks(anything you want to put on):

Extra?:

For example, here's my OC's

Name: Kitami Katherine

Nickname: Kit, Kit-kat

Age: (see poll)

Role: (see pole)

Powers: morphs into a fox

Controls fire

Can blast energy into someones else's mind, causing pain, memory loss, or even death, every time she uses this power she passes out because of the strain it puts on her body

Personality: Friendly and protective over the ones she loves, is funny and loving, likes to help and is a very sweet girl, but she HATES people who think they're better than others

Family?: None she was born in the lab

Future Relationships: IGGY! XD

Current Relationships: N/A

Skills: catching fire, cooking, tracking, comforting others

Weaknessess: She would do anything for the ones she cares for

Clothing: Green sweatshirt with hole on the upper sleeve, sewn together with string in a criss-cross pattern

Background: Born in the school, raised in the school, not much to tell…

Looks: Wavy brown hair and goes to her shoulderblades, she keeps it parted to the side, and bobby-pinned up, bright emerald green eyes, pale complexion and really pretty, has arctic fox ears and a tail

Extra: n/a

POLL TIME

So, I don't wanna be choosy, so you're gonna choose Kit's role. So, when you submit your character, also post an answer to this, without this answer, you will be excluded from the running:

leader

second-in-command

mother-figure

warrior

jokester

baby

this will also decide her age.

Who ever's character I think is the most intriguing, will be chosen, no flames please! Thanks~!


End file.
